


Dress Me Up

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, PWP, Prompt Fic, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "HiyoIku in a virgin killer sweater"Ikuya’s pale skin breaks into goosebumps, “this is embarrassing,” he insists. But nonetheless, lets Hiyori admire and touch as he pleases. Hiyori runs his warm palms against Ikuya’s exposed shoulder blades, thanking god for creating such a beautiful backless sweater dress like this.Aka, Ikuya wears a special present Hiyori buys just for him.





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).



> This fic was so fun to write! I've been writing it on and off for a couple of weeks now, and finally pieced it all together. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For reference, here is the sweater dress Ikuya is wearing, also known as the "virgin killer sweater": http://tiny.cc/virginkillersweater

**Dress Me Up**   
_Aka, Ikuya wears a special present Hiyori buys just for him._

Hiyori lays out on the bed, propping his head against the headboard of the bed. He lazily scans the room, his eyes finally landing on the closed bathroom door. “How’s it going in there?” He asks.

“This is so embarrassing,” Ikuya responds from the other side of the door. “I look stupid.”

“I doubt that,” Hiyori says, slowly removing his shirt. The anticipation boils in his stomach. “Come out and let me see you.”

The bathroom door opens timidly, and Ikuya comes out, pressing his back against the door. Hiyori exhales tightly, letting his eyes eat Ikuya up.

Ikuya is bright red to the tips of his ears, a tickled pink like cotton candy that Hiyori can’t wait to sink his teeth into. The knitted fabric sits so beautifully on Ikuya’s shoulders, sculpting his narrow frame in curvaceous form. “Ikuya...” Hiyori whispers, when Ikuya sits on the bed in front of him. Hiyori’s fingers find the long strips of knitted fabric that tie in the back to hold the neckline in place. “You look so beautiful, baby.”

Ikuya’s pale skin breaks into goosebumps, “this is embarrassing,” he insists. But nonetheless, let’s Hiyori admire and touch as he pleases. Hiyori runs his warm palms against Ikuya’s exposed shoulder blades, thanking god for creating such a beautiful backless sweater dress like this. Ikuya whimpers when Hiyori’s fingers caress his lower back, kneading his tender skin and dipping down into the fabric to fondle his ass. “Hiyori...” Ikuya murmurs, crooning in embarrassment.

“Shh... I’ve got you,” Hiyori soothes him, biting into the collar of the thick yarn and pulling at it to expose Ikuya’s neck. The skin there is hot, and Ikuya shivers when Hiyori blows cooly on his skin. “I could just eat you up.”

“Then do it,” Ikuya replies. Hiyori gives a low chuckle at Ikuya’s growing impatience, pressing his lips to the column of Ikuya’s neck. He sucks gently at first. Hiyori relishes in the way that Ikuya’s arms cradle his head, fingers grasping at his hair. He sucks harder and Ikuya shudders. Hiyori tried not to leave marks in such visible places, but seeing Ikuya in such an arousing little outfit clouds his judgment. His fingers continue kneading the supple swell of Ikuya’s ass. And before he knows it, Ikuya has melted into his hands.

“Hiyori stop teasing,” he murmurs, pulling Hiyori into a hot kiss. Ikuya’s tongue eagerly licks at the seam of Hiyori’s lips, and Hiyori can feel just how impatient Ikuya is getting. Hiyori pries his mouth open, allowing Ikuya to kiss deeper. Ikuya climbs onto his lap, rutting his hips into Hiyori’s. The friction has Hiyori seeing stars, the blood and excitement rushing into his pants that Ikuya opens up easily with his practised hands.

Hiyori pauses from massaging Ikuya’s ass to undo the tie at the back of the knitted collar around Ikuya’s neck. Ikuya whines, as Hiyori pulls the front of the sweater to the side to expose Ikuya’s chest. “Hiyori what are you- ah!” Ikuya arches when Hiyori takes his nipples into his nimble fingers, pinching and tweaking just enough that Ikuya’s head tips back in a silent moan.

Hiyori loves seeing Ikuya like this, face flushed and eyes blissed like the stars have aligned and everything is right in the world. “Does it feel good?” Hiyori asks, nipping at Ikuya’s ear. He rubs the pad of his thumb against the hardened bud of Ikuya’s nipple.

“Feels good,” Ikuya breathes noisily, “Mmm... more Hiyori... more....”

Hiyori cradles Ikuya, splaying a firm hand across the small of his back and laying him down on the bed. “I’ve got you,” Hiyori whispers, fully taking off the sweater so Ikuya lays naked underneath him. Ikuya’s skin is warm. Hiyori kisses Ikuya’s collar bone, down the flat of his chest, before licking his tender nipple with the flat of his tongue. Ikuya arches, whimpering softly and running his fingers through Hiyori’s hair. “You like that?” Hiyori murmurs against Ikuya’s skin, and the wanton moan that Ikuya gasps is more than enough for Hiyori.

Hiyori’s hands travel to Ikuya’s inner thighs, tracing patterns that have Ikuya’s legs quaking and tensing. Hiyori finally traces the length of Ikuya’s cock with his index finger. Ikuya grunts, and Hiyori wraps a hand around it, pumping slowly and firmly. Ikuya’s hips thrust desperately into the friction, hands desperately yanking Hiyori’s head up so he can smash his lips against his.

Hiyori loves the way Ikuya kisses him when his hand is around his cock. He kisses taste like hunger, like gnawing, passionate, _insatiable_ hunger. Hiyori groans into the kiss, sucking on Ikuya’s swollen bottom lip as he pumps his hand faster and faster.

Ikuya screams when he comes, Hiyori’s name pouring from his lips and into Hiyori’s waiting mouth. Hiyori keeps pumping until his hands are wet and sticky, and Ikuya is sobbing in pleasure and sensitivity. “Mmm....” Ikuya reaches for Hiyori’s hand, interlacing their fingers, not caring about the mess that he’s made all over both of them. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” Hiyori asks, planting a kiss on Ikuya’s face, licking away his tears.

“So good,” Ikuya’s voice shakes when he speaks, aftershocks coursing through his muscles and curling his toes. His other hand finds the waistband of Hiyori’s already loosened pants. Hiyori’s cock is hot and heavy in his boxers, straining against the fabric. Hiyori moans when Ikuya takes the hardness into his hand, “it’s your turn now,” Ikuya says whimsically.

And Hiyori doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
